This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, and more specifically to a technology of detecting failure of a sensor detecting paper presence or absence in a paper feed cassette.
Typically, an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic type such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile device, or a multifunction peripheral includes a paper feed cassette which is attachable to and detachable from an apparatus body and which is capable of storing a large volume of paper. At time of printing execution, the image forming apparatus feeds, individually page by page, the paper from the paper feed cassette fitted to the apparatus body to an image formation section in the apparatus body.
Without any paper in the paper feed cassette, the image forming apparatus cannot feed paper to the image formation section, and thus cannot execute print processing. Thus, known as the image forming apparatus is the one which includes a paper presence-absence detection sensor for detecting paper presence or absence in the paper feed cassette, and which stops an operation of paper feed from the paper feed cassette in a case where the paper presence-absence detection sensor detects that paper is absent in the paper feed cassette.